The present invention relates to a quasi reservation-based communication service processing system which may be used in various reservation communication services such as a time appointment service or the like in the communication network to which demand service calls are also applied.
Since an effective utilization of a communication network can be obtained by scheduling the call time, various reservation communication services such as a time appointment service in which communication is established at a scheduled time with the other party is prospective. As to the reservation communication service, the user (or subscriber) designates the desired communication start time and the end time to the communication network and the communication network accepts the reservation only when the connection of the reservation call is possible. On the other hand, in a narrow-band telephone service, etc., the demand communication service is already in service. For reasons of the traffic variations, and large grouping effects, etc, it is desirable to share the common circuit by both the demand service and the reservation service. A conventional reservation service process system assures the communication by registering the start time and the release time of the communication in the network system.
However, in the case of the above conventional reservation service processing system, when this system is applied to a communication network in which the demand service calls are mixed, the reservation call might not be established at a registered time depending on the condition of the demand service call. If we attempt to connect a reservation call at the scheduled time, the undesirable forced disconnection of a demand call at the time must be required.